Compromise
by xTexasgalx
Summary: A paparazzi incident has Miley and Lilly thinking. Liley. Oneshot.


**I started writing this a while ago and just recently I've finished it off and decided to post as a one-shot. Full stories are so easy to lose the motivation for. I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me! You guys rock. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana this would be happening on the show **

……………………………………………………………………………

Lilly tentatively traced an unfamiliar pattern across Miley's palm as both girls sat with their legs tucked underneath them on the couch. The silence was impenetrable. No TV, no stereo, no _words_. The vicinity felt corrupted, like the very air they were breathing was contaminated.

"I hate Jake." Miley broke the impending quiet.

Lilly turned her head quickly. "I know."

"I don't think you do." Miley sighed. "I've never hated _anyone_ so much in my life."

"He was a pig," Lilly consoled gently. "Be thankful he's in New York to stay."

"Yeah, after putting my career on the line over a stupid rumor," she just muttered and broke eye contact with her best friend. "Why did I ever tell him I was Hannah? Why? I knew he couldn't be trusted, I knew that he couldn't ever be a normal guy and I went and told him anyway just because for the week we were dating I felt guilty. He told me his real name was freakin' Leslie and all of a sudden I was clinging to him like drapes. Just because he, for that one moment, looked like he actually meant what he said I lost my head completely and now look what's happened!"

"It's not your fault," Lilly soothed and held her hand securely. "He was an ego-maniac and you did the right thing to dump his sorry ass."

"And look what he's done!" Miley exclaimed and went rigid. "He made damn sure to take me down with him for 'breaking his heart' and now the entire media thinks I'm dating Lola Luftnagle!" She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Miles …" Lilly hopelessly trailed off. "If it makes you feel any better Hannah is totally Lola's type. Blonde hair, sparkly clothes, rockstar confidence …"

Miley weakly smiled after a while. "You always say the right things."

"Maybe I just know you too well." Lilly squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Things are going to be ok. By tomorrow Lindsey will be back in rehab, Britney will have shaved her head again and Paris will be in jail for something else."

Miley grabbed their joined hands with her remaining one and looked down at them sadly. "Its one thing for Jake to even tell the press but its another for them to believe it."

"We're best friends, we're naturally close." Lilly shrugged in explanation. "Magazines can make things look however they want."

"They have too much influence," Miley groaned. "They wreck people's life's just to sell a few copies!"

"It could be worse," Lilly countered thoughtfully and wrinkled her nose.

Miley raised an eyebrow in question.

"You could have always gone to a nightclub commando."

Miley burst out laughing and pretty soon she was flushed and breathless. Lilly laughed along just because Miley's laugh was so infectious and the two rolled on the couch in hysterics.

"Thanks, Lil." Miley wiped her eyes and giggled. "I needed that."

"Whatever you need I supply." Lilly winked.

Miley hesitated before adding, "What if I said I need you?"

"I'd say marry me." Lilly smiled and interlocked their fingers.

"Even though I sleeptalk?"

"You could waffle on about anything, asleep or awake and I'd sill want you," Lilly joked but it came out sincere. She playfully punched her on the arm. "You're my girl."

"Lilly?" Miley asked nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Have you; err, have you ever ... well …"

"Spit it out!" Lilly laughed and shuffled closer to hear her better.

Miley avoided her eye and scratched her nose. "Have you ever thought about being with a girl?"

"Say what!" Lilly exclaimed, copying Miley's trademark phrase.

"Hypothetically!" Miley hastily rectified.

"Oh..." Lilly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. "Has the tabloids and stuff got you thinking about it?"

Miley nodded. "You could say that."

"Once," Lilly admitted shyly.

Miley was instantly intrigued. "Really?" she asked and Lilly blushed. " With who?"

"I can't say," Lilly muttered her voice low and muffled.

"With who?" Miley persisted. "We're best friends, we tell each other everything!"

"Have _you_ ever wanted to be with a girl?' Lilly accused, table turning the attention.

Caught off guard Miley's cheeks burned but Lilly was surprised and interested.

"Who is it?" they both questioned simultaneously.

"Trade?" Lilly bargained.

Miley nodded. "Trade."

They both waited for the other to reveal first, not wanting to be ashamed and humiliated if the other was joking.

"You first," Miley urged and added a sweet smile.

"Oh no! You first!" Lilly remained defiantly stubborn.

"How about we write it on a piece of paper and swap?" Miley suggested coolly and compromised.

"That could work," Lilly pondered and grabbed pen and paper from the table.

After they had both written their answers and folded the sheets, they locked eyes and a confirmation, more like a vow of secrecy passed through them. They swapped papers with thudding hearts and gently signified permission to open it.

Miley and Lilly both gasped in optimum surprise.

"Hayden Panettiere!"

"Hayden Panettiere!"

"HEROES!" They both yelled and looked at each other incredulously.

"Dang flabbit." Miley observed her sheet of paper in disbelief. What were the odds?

Lilly crumpled it up and nervously giggled. "That was weird …"

After a lengthy silence, Miley spoke up. "I lied."

"Me too," Lilly whispered nervously.

"It was you." Miley muttered quietly. "You're the only girl I ever imagined myself with."

"And you were the only girl I ever imagined myself with as well."

"AWKWARD!" they announced simultaneously.

"We're best friends." Miley shrugged. "It's natural to go through that teenage experimenting phase."

Lilly bit her lip unsurely and fiddled with her thumbs absent-mindedly.

"Lilly?"

"What if it's not a phase?" she asked her voice slightly hoarse and shaky. "What if it means I'm ... you know..."

Miley considered this briefly, trying to come up with quick and easy solution. "Why don't we do a test to see if you're … that."

"How?"

Miley sat Indian style and grabbed both of her hands. "Kiss me," she commanded.

Lilly eyes widened and she almost choked. "W-what?"

Miley smiled reassuringly. "I said kiss me."

"Erm …"

Getting impatient, Miley closed the distant between their lips and pushed gently but firmly against her mouth. Lilly gasped and welcomed the explosion of butterflies. Wow, Miley was an awesome kisser and she tilted her head to get more into their kiss, wrapping her arms around Miley's neck and running her fingers through her luscious hair.

Miley paused briefly to check Lilly's eyes but before she could say anything was hastily cut off by Lily who decided she was going to take full advantage of having Miley's 'help'.

Breathlessly, she pulled away. "I don't think I'm too sure yet. Can we do it again?" Lilly asked mischievously and traced Miley's lips with her finger, looking down at them lovingly; in awe she had actually kissed her.

"Y-yeah, you need to make _absolutely_ sure." Miley was powerless to defy such a seductive Lilly, especially when she was still reveling in the aftermath of their first passionate kiss, completely thrown off as she hadn't expected to enjoy it. This time Lilly was the one in command and she kissed Miley slowly and intimately, making sure to do it slow and sensual to feel the utmost pleasure. She was fully melting! Right now she was totally into Miley, and boy was she letting her know it.

As Lilly pulled away for the second time she subconsciously licked her lips, tasting Miley's lip-gloss. On the other hand Miley looked in a daze as both of their hands detached from the other.

"Erm …"

"Those paparazzi were right." Lilly acted startled. "Probably the first time a rumor became true. That totally blew up in Jake Ryan's face!" she ended with a smirk as she thought of him.

"The rumor was that Hannah and Lola were dating." Miley raised an eyebrow.

Lilly gulped in realization. "Oh yeah …"

"Do you want that to be true?" Miley asked quietly and Lilly's head snapped up.

"Really?"

"I think I felt things in that kiss I wasn't expecting to feel," she shyly admitted, taking Lilly's hands in her own. "Its scary and different but … its _you_. I know that whatever we get into we'll always come out stronger."

Lilly nodded fiercely. "We can discover it together."

"Hannah and Lola aren't dating," Miley said and just as Lilly was about to protest Miley proceeded, "Miley and Lilly are dating. I want this to just be about us."

"You aren't embarrassed are you?" Lilly asked hastily.

"No. But I want us to build some sort of foundation before we tell people."

Lilly smiled and squeezed their entwined hands. "Good plan."

"We'll tell the stupid tabloids they were right once they give Hannah some slack," Miley laughed.

"Yeah, I want me and you to just…_chill_ and take things at our own pace. It's all new so we have no idea what we're doing." As Miley smirked Lilly looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"It seemed like you knew _exactly_ what you were doing when you tried to French kiss me."

Lilly grew immediately flustered and weakly stated, "I was experimenting."

Miley held up her hands in submission. "You can practice on me anytime."

"Oh yeah?" Lilly recovered with a smile. "In that case ..." she grabbed Miley and pulled her closer, meeting her approval before diving into another kiss and this time tongues _did_ battle.

For the time being they were going to keep their fresh, new relationship to themselves because not everything needed to be big news. They weren't going to risk their privacy for anything.

As they continued to kiss the tabloid lay forgotten on the counter, a picture of Hannah pulling Lola by the hand to her limo on the front page. To any onlooker one thing was obvious: they both had the same look on their face.

And that look was being expressed right now.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Here's a fluffier one-shot, lol. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please comment. :) **


End file.
